My First Valentine's Day Card
by dashergirl
Summary: Happy (late) Valentine's Day. Jay never got a Valentine's Day card, but one day in 9th grade he meets a girl named Nya Smith. He wants to give her something special for Valentine's Day, but he doesn't know what it should be. High school Au


Every Valentines day at my school nobody gives me a Valentines Day card

I end up crying in my room from 1st grade to 5th grade

After that I got over it and always accepting the fact that I'll never get a Valentines day card

.

But one day in 9th grade

A new girl went to my middle school with her older brother

Her name is Nya Smith and I feel madly in love with her

I said to myself when I saw her for the first time

"I'm going to give her something for Valentines Day.

Even better then a card."

Through out the months I planned out what I'm going to give her

But every time I thought of something that she'll like

I ended up throwing those ideal away since I found out that she isn't a girly girl type

and that's not a bad thing

She more into inventing then jewelry and stuff that girls like

I always smiled at the thought that we both love building cool inventions

We talk to each other rarely but we're good acquaintances and I want to be friends

And maybe more than friends someday

I knew that a box of chocolate and a card isn't good enough for a girl like her

She's kind, generous, friendly, funny, smart, and beautiful

She deserves something more

I just don't know what it is

.

.

.

.

It was almost Valentines Day and I still didn't know what to give her

The day before Valentines Day I finally came up with a gift that she'll love

I overheard Nya talking to her brother about wanting to build a go kart and saving up her money for it

That's when I remember that my parents have parts that can be used to build a go kart

After school I ask them if I can use the parts and they said yes

I search around the junkyard to find all the parts

After finding the parts I was about to build it but I remember that she wanted to build it

I decided to put all the parts in a box and take it to school tomorrow

I hope she likes it but if she doesn't

I don't know if I can live in a world like this anymore

.

.

.

Today's Valentines Day and I think I'm sweating hard from anxiety

I tried calm myself down by telling myself that 'It's okay, she'll love it'

Before Valentines Day I used some of my money to buy her a card and candy from the candy gram at the school

In the card I didn't put my name there but it says to meet me at the cherry tree that's by our school after school

Nya and I have the same advisory class and I'll see her get the card

When the teacher handed out the cards that students got for other students, I was waiting for him to pull out the one for Nya

The teacher was finishing handing out cards I saw Nya kinda looking sad

But when the teacher pulled out the last card with the candy and calls out Nya's name

She looked surprised and walks up to the teacher to grab the card and candy

She went back to her seat and opens the card.

I got nervous as she reads the card

She puts the card down and I got curious if she'll go

.

.

.

After school I pulled out the box from my locker and ran to the cherry tree

Once I was outside I saw her standing by it

It made me smiled and I ran faster while carrying the heavy box

Once I got there I put the box down and fell to the ground from being exhausted

I breathed heavily trying to breathe normal

Nya looks down at me and say "Are you okay Jay?"

"Of course. Never. Felt. Better." I replied while breathing slowly

She smiled and then holds out her hand for me

I grabbed it and she helps me up.

"So your the one who gave me the card. That's so nice of you to do that."

She then hugs me and I started to blush

Nya lets go of me when she saw the box

"What's in there?"

I then remember why I told her to meet me here

"It's a gift I got you. The card was just to get you to come here." I pick up the box and gave it to her.

She looks at it and opens the box

Her eyes widened probably from finding out it's parts to make a go kart

"I found out that you love inventing, wanting to build a go kart, and I find it cool. So I got you parts to build one. I hope you like it."

She smiled but I knew somethings wrong

"You don't like it, do you?" I asked her a little heartbroken

"What? No, no, no. It's not that Jay. I love it. It's just that..." Nya puts the box down and pulls out something from her pocket.

It was a Valentines Day card.

She gives it to me and I open it

It says

" _A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you. Happy Valentines Day Jay! From Nya. :)"_

I smiled at it.

My first Valentines Day card.

I then heard Nya said

"I know it's stupid and I'm sorry I didn't give you something better.

I was planning on giving it to you during advisory class, but I got nervous that you wouldn't like it.

You got me parts to make a go kart while I just gave you a card. So just say you don't like it-"

I interrupted her by hugging her and I started to cry.

She returned the hug and calmed me down

After that Nya asked me "Why were you crying? Was it something I said?"

"I never got a Valentines Day card from anyone. I always thought I'll never get one, but I'm thankful I got one."

I let go of Nya and I wiped the tears off my face

She then said "Aw, I'm sorry that happened to you."

Then something unexpended happened. She kissed me on the cheek and I started to blush extremely hard.

She realized what she done and slightly blushed

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry Jay."

"It's okay, you didn't mean to."

For two minutes we just stared at each other awkwardly

Nya then breaks the silent and asks me

"Do you want to come over to my house to help me build it? I would love some help."

"Sure, but let me tell my parent first."

.

.

.

After that day I became friends with Nya Smith, also her brother named Kai

At first he wasn't sure about me, but a week later we became good friends

Three years later we became more then friends, and through out my life I still kept my first Valentines Day card.


End file.
